


平衡理论

by xiaomuecho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>事实证明Stiles只在晚上才得到了酷毙了的超级吸血鬼力量。</p>
            </blockquote>





	平衡理论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991715) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Strange Days的续集，但也可以独立成篇。

 

Stiles还等着这一整个‘吸血鬼’的破事翻过一页去。他等了一会儿，还是觉得好像下一秒这个恶心的可笑的某人开的玩笑就能叫停。

事实证明他只能在晚上得到这酷毙了的超级吸血鬼力量。白天他只是Stiles，迟钝，头疼，诶哟我天阳光晒得好疼，的Stiles。这就是为什么吸血鬼猎人一般在白天袭击，是不？因为很明显那是他完全彻底没用的时候。这么说——糟糕，肯定有吸血鬼猎人，对不？根据目前为止他见过的狼人猎人，更别提那神经病——他一点都不想跟一帮吸血鬼猎人打照面。最好还是做好最坏打算，他们应该不是爱与和平的一帮人。尤其是他最近食谱还有所改变了。

或者就这么改变下去。

还是不要了。

好吧，正视问题，一点都不节食。现在完全不忍着。事实上，他试着不要去琢磨，因为这会让他嗓子后头疼痛，而他的牙齿做些不该做的。这让他恶心，空虚还有点动摇——不全是坏处吧。所以他尽最大努力不要去想注定会发生的事情。这就他为什么坐在Derek破破烂烂的走廊上，他都做了一个下午了，不看向太阳的方向，或者想着吃东西。

虽然他突然意识到Scott还在说话，他却记不得他什么时候开始说的，或者他在说什么。哦，现在他停下来了，很明显他等着Stiles的回应，回应他说的什么。Stiles实在没法填补这空白了。

“是啊，你刚刚说的我一个字都没听进去，抱歉。”他耸耸肩道歉。“我刚刚——我刚刚只是在发呆，一点都没听到你说了什么。”

Scott看起来有点生气，然后看起来难得想起来Stiles现在经历的超自然事件比他那点问题重要。这可一点都没有Stiles想象的美好。

“这是别的，让你需要适应的事情吗？”Scott缓缓皱起眉头。“最开始几周我被很多事情分心，你知道味道和我能听见的声音。所有东西都砸到我的脸上，即使他没有真的在我脸上。”

Stiles耸耸肩，因为他真的不知道。自从这开始他就拒绝让东西靠近他的脸。除了有一次Derek，但他只是个意外他也没有故意要吃了他的，所以他觉得自己还是胜利了的。不吃人是他每一天的新高度。

“我不知道，但这难道不会变成一堆大笑，发现我的身体不经我的同意就做出一堆古怪事情的时刻吗？或者，你知道，也许我是被突然发现你身体里有八品脱自由奔腾的鲜血这个事实扰乱注意力？”

“啥？”Scott吓死了。绝对是Stiles的错，他都感觉内疚了，内疚一大半吧，以前Scott可比这有幽默感啊。

“我开玩笑的啊，那是个玩笑。诶哟我天，你以前可懂我啊。”他用胳膊轻轻推了推Scott，确保他这次懂了。

“是啊，可他并不太好笑啊。”Scott看起来一点都不舒服。Stiles想要再推推他，但总做这个动作就会很奇怪了。已经够奇怪的了。他不知道用吸血开玩笑是不是不太好。本质上来说这是他的不治之症了，他都已经死过了，所以应该没啥事。

“太快了？”Stiles猜。

“你…”Scott皱了皱眉。“实话说，你刚刚看起来不全是开玩笑。”

这可有点让人心烦了。

“我开玩笑的，”Stiles坚定的说。“我是说，是的，我知道本质上来说这也是真的，但我真的就是开玩笑。我绝对不会减少任何你重要非常的血液。我超开心你的鲜血在你的身体里，就该老实的呆在那里，一直都在。我一点都不想吃了你，绝对的。”

“说实在的，我现在听不到你的心跳了，”Scott小心翼翼地说。“你在这儿，可你变得…更安静了。”

“因为我再也不会有心跳了，”Stiles说。他知道是因为他检查过好几次。这还是——对他来说并不是古怪，更多的是他妈的吓人，这就是为什么Stiles试着不要想太多。他死或者没死掉。去死吧，不要，他才没死，本来就是。

“你知道那有多古怪吗？真的？就像你在这儿却又不在，而你闻起来就像——”Scott不说了，做了个极其便秘的表情，这意味着他要说些Stiles听后非常闹心的话。

“怎样，我闻起来是怎样？”

“没啥，挺好。我可能是因为狼人啥的才注意到。”Scott做了个明显觉得困扰的手势。但是，就跟往常一样，他做的糟糕极了，也太明显了。

“我花了我大半辈子——没活，没死，人类太容易老了——在你身边晃荡。你不能说话说一半。如果我闻起来像尸体什么的我想现在就知道，这样我就能多买点除臭剂啥的了。”

“你闻起来不像尸体，”Scott坚持说，虽然他的脸还是扭曲着，满脸都是可你闻起来不健康。他的脸可实在没给Stiles的自尊留点好兆头。

“得了吧，Scott。”Stiles扇了Scott肩膀一巴掌后顿了一会儿。

“你闻起来就像没死透，”Scott最终不情愿的说道。

“我问起来就像没死透。”Stiles消化了一会儿。“哇哦，这可不是我想要的安心话，Scott，你知道。”

他们身后响起脚步声，Stiles挥了挥手把Derek拉进对话。

“嘿，Derek，你想不想做得比‘你闻起来就像没死透’更好？既然Scott磨磨唧唧的告诉我我现在闻起来什么样。”他挥着手想要从这个一般沉默寡言的大灰狼口中挤出几句话。

Derek的嘴抿成一条细线，别的人这样绝对是生气了，但Stiles已经琢磨明白这是Derek‘我要屈尊从我的宝贵时间中抽出一会儿思考这个问题，跪谢吧你’的表情。

 

“你闻起来像尘土，干净的死亡气息，还有点漂洗去了所有气味的感觉。消毒灭活了。”

Stiles长长地看了他一眼。

“那就是不能了，对我不能说的比‘没全死透’要好的回答了，我不能Stiles。但我还是要尽我所能从你那儿挤出这点废话。”Stiles点点头。“说真的，我真是不知道为啥我要期望能从你们来这儿挤出点啥。”

Derek耸耸肩。“是你非得问的。”

“我们说过你有吓唬人诀窍，对不？”

Derek凝视着他，因为他不在乎Stiles现在能够吃了他，他还是个混蛋罢了。这还真是…让人奇怪的安心啊。

“你要实话的，又不是社交技巧。”Derek被冒犯似的动了动。

但这还是真的让Stiles好奇了。“那如果我让你说人话呢？”

Derek甚至都没笑。

“去洗澡，用除臭剂。”

“别靠近寻尸犬？”Stiles加了一句，然后忽视了Derek的笑容，虽然很明显他努力憋着不笑。“太棒了，你俩都棒死了。真是感谢你们的爱与支持。”

Scott看起来生理上都疼起来了。

寂静蔓延，Stiles已经意识到接下来要干什么了，一整天都悬在头顶。Derek是最终把话挑明的人。

“你现在想要吗？”他安静的问。

“不，”Stiles直接说，半点停顿都没有。虽然这是他们在这儿的理由。这也是他一直拖时间的理由。“但我很清楚那不会坚持太久。所以我们最好还是早完早好。”

Derek走回屋子，几分钟之后又出来了，拿着一个浅色马克杯，带下楼梯然后走向Stiles的方向。

“你装在杯子里？”有那么一会儿Stiles想笑死得了。因为他还能指望Derek给他装在哪里呢，除非Stiles直接从动物身上喝。“你把它装在有小猫的杯子里。哥们儿，你从哪儿找到的啊？”

“快喝。”

他接过来，Derek的手指在递过来时热得像火烧。当他抓住时，Stiles已经能闻到了，已经觉得他的脸发热手指紧握。

“这是什么？”他问，喉咙很明显又紧了紧。

“鹿，”Derek平平的说。对于这杯液体来说没什么差别，但Stiles还是整张脸都皱了起来。

“如果它毒死我了，我是说，如果动物的血对我来说完全无法消化呢？”这问题下有那么多他问不出口的，而根据Derek的表情来看他都听出来了。

“那我们就想别的方法。”

是啊，这是很明显他们不会谈论的事情，知道他们不得不想。如果乐观点Stiles会好受得多，而不是一味的否定，因为他们绝对不会有麻烦。他可能不想谈论，但他不会假装这有什么选择权。大部分来说都是黑暗面，黑暗的，黑暗的。

Stiles盯着马克杯，手中那缓缓摇晃的深红色。

“你们要看着吗？”他用麻木的嘴问。

没人动，虽然Scott看起来有点不舒服。

那就是肯定了。所以他可能也得克服着来吧。不如他想像的味道厚重，从被子的一边滑动到另一边，把边缘染上深红色。他的牙齿疼痛，在嘴里叫嚣着，他极力抗拒着那感觉，虽然他甚至都不太明白到底是什么感觉。他没有——之前没有在有这种感觉时看过镜子。他不知道他是不是—很可能是—他几乎可以肯定是长出了牙。

“我觉得我要吐了，”Stiles小心的说。这当然是个假话，虽然他们再也不可能分辨出来了。不过这样他撒起谎来就轻松多啦。

突然间他就只攥着个空杯子了，他的牙齿上满是鲜血。他的嘴唇烧灼，嘴巴温暖又刺痛就像他的舌头上有一根导火线。他颤抖着，心中半是想要自己吐出来，想马上就吐出来——但他知道这是不可能的，暖意就像火焰一般沿着他的喉咙和皮下延烧着。他的手指烧灼。他觉得潮湿，不稳，错误，但这感觉真的很好。他想要自己憎恨吸血。他真的很想恨它。

陶瓷制品在他的手指下尖叫，Derek在他把杯子捏碎之前赶紧拿过来。

“天啊，”他说，然后就不知道该说什么了。

“你还好不？”Scott小心安静的问道。

“不，不太好。”他的声音比耳语大不了多少，但他们都能听到。

“你看起来好多了，”Scott说，Stiles很好奇他之前看起来怎么样。他看起来很饥饿是怎么样的。

“你才不是那个刚刚吃了斑比妈妈的人呢。”

“是斑比的爸爸啦，”Derek神补刀。

“更糟糕了啊。斑比现在变成孤儿了都是我的错。”

Scott推了推他，力气有点大让他整个人都晃了晃。

“你感觉怎么样？”

他真不想说，不想说他现在的感觉什么的。

“跟酒鬼酒瘾复发似的，”他这么说，事实上这跟事实也相差无几。

他觉得Derek注意到了，你以为他注意不到，其实他只是从来不提，不说，也不去指手画脚。Stiles不知道这意味着什么。他握拳再放松，仍感觉到模糊的热度。

他一定做了挺长一段时间这个动作，至少是挺奇怪的，因为Scott的手掌握着他的手腕，弥漫着让他惊醒的温度。

“该死，”他说道。

“你还好吗？”

他想回答是的，就为了不让Scott的脸上出现那个表情。这么做很轻松。但他从Derek手中松松握着的，向下倾斜，缓缓滑落血迹的杯子上挪不开目光。

“我真的不知道，”他来不及阻止自己说出这句话。

Scott从Derek手中拿过杯子放了回去。Derek向前走了两步取代了Scott的位置。他安静了好一会儿以至于Stiles以为他不会再说话了。尴尬的寂静经常是Stiles离开的借口。但他觉得死过那么一次意味着他可以随自己喜欢坐到天荒地老不管Derek的瞪视。

“他只是很开心你还活着，”Derek挤出一句话，Stiles不知道他是想了多长时间才想出这么一句。

Stiles意味深长的看了他一眼，Derek坚定的闭上嘴了。

“你还能到处晃悠。”他更正道。

“目前来说，”Stiles说。“不是很多人蹦出来杀了你，你也不需要吃人。”

Derek忽略他，因为他以前就习惯试着忽略那一坨抱怨了。Stiles，不幸的是，他作为一个见鬼的吸血鬼的事实还没有浮出水面。所以也许Derek试着负起责任来，虽然就这么一次吧，因为他叹了口气向前探了探头，从他那两条粗成一坨眉毛下面看着Stiles。

“你需要人陪着。你应该告诉你爸爸。”

“那我又该怎么跟他说？嘿老爸，我被个吸血鬼咬了，但完全无压力啦我一直跟一帮子丛林生物生活呐。当太阳升起的时候你得原谅我变成没法出柜的男孩儿因为我实在没啥自控力。哦，可能还会有一帮子神经病出现一刀砍掉我的脑袋然后用根木桩穿过我的心脏。”

“那你还能怎么办？你说服他你死掉了，你再也不见他，要不持续失踪，他用接下来的二十年一直找你。”

“我不想他被牵涉进来，”Stiles吵道。“他可是我爸啊。”

“他早就被牵涉进来了。”Derek冷静的说，就跟这事儿已经板上钉钉似的。Stiles想对他说你错了，他那么努力地把这一切憋在自己心里一句话不说。但他知道这是个谎言。

“那我只是不想让这一堆操蛋的事情变成他的人生。”

“这团破事，”Derek生气的冲他们两个比了个手势，还有Scott。“已经是你，是你的人生了。”

Stiles双手抓头发，简直是怒发冲冠。

“我不能——我不想，你知道这有多糟糕吗？我的人生要变成什么样，前提是我有人生？我不能把这些强加给他。”

Scott从他身后走过来，推了他一把让他坐下来。

“如果你想，我们可以陪你去。”

“你觉得这有用，带着两个狼人探探路，这样他有个吸血鬼儿子当成饭后小点心就没那么吓人了哈？”他真的不能再用食物打比喻了。

Scott叹了口气靠着他，一只胳膊圈着他。Stiles不知道Scott是不是已经过了Stiles可能会吃掉他的阶段了，因为就他自己来说这个可能性还是会发生的，真的。他的生理状况还是很糟糕的。

“哥们儿，那可是你爸啊，你早知道你会回去的。”

Stiles手肘推了他一下，Scott哼了一声摸了摸肋骨。

“太阳落山了，”他喃喃道。

“你可真是个乖乖小鹿，”Stiles逗他，因为这可能是目前为止他发现的唯一开心的地方。接着他叹了口气靠着台阶，感觉到木头的边缘压着他的后背，一边想着自己的房子，跟Derek烧的发脆的这个完全不一样。“好吧，好啦，但你们两个都要跟我走。除非我给他带身为狼人的证人他绝对不会相信我的。”

他想明天早上可能会好很多，一旦太阳升起——一旦他看起来不那么像个死人了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹是为了满足吸血鬼！丝带，但实在不想翻译长篇了就找了这篇短篇，没想到翻译的这么不顺手，一点都没有翻上一篇的感觉了，汗。还有一篇相关短篇，如果有余力的话就翻出来吧。谢谢留言的亲们，群么么！！


End file.
